Akira Otoishi
|japname = 音石 明 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Red Hot Chili Pepper |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 19''Chapter 311: Red Hot Chili Pepper (5)'' |birthday = 1979-80 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Japanese |hair = Purple ( , Anime) |eyes = Black ( ) Magenta (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 283 The Nijimura Brothers (10) Chapter 311 Red Hot Chili Pepper (5) |mangafinal = Chapter 314 Red Hot Chili Pepper (8) Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill |animedebut = Episode 79 The Nijimura Brothers (3) Episode 86 Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 2 |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Showtaro Morikubo (Anime, All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist in Diamond Is Unbreakable; featuring centrally in the arc Red Hot Chili Pepper. Akira steals the Arrow from Keicho; continuing a selfish terror on Morioh and the allies until they battle at the town's docks. Appearance Akira is a 19-year-old man with long, wavy hair. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar crosses the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. He wears a dark jacket; the right sleeve having the words "AC" and left sleeve "DC" on them, along with a vest, tight pants, and boots. He also frequently wears an electric guitar resembling the Fender Telecaster. Personality Akira is highly self-centered, using his newfound power to steal from various people and wreck havoc and killing whoever gets in his way. He is dedicated to his craft as a musician; wishing also for recognition or fame as a Rock star. After he is released from prison, he continues to pursue this goal. He expresses himself through his guitar, such as channeling his anger at Josuke for destroying his pinky. Josuke describes him as an intelligent coward that goes into hiding until he knows that he can beat or kill someone. While he is cautious, there are times when he slips up or becomes overconfident. For example, when he called Jotaro to try and get him to leave, he inadvertently mention he was a student. When he went to confront Josuke, he underestimated Josuke's power and did the same mistake when he confronted Josuke at the pier. Despite this, he has the capacity to learn from his mistakes, as proclaimed by himself. Due to the nature of his stand, he is confident but also intelligent enough to utilize his stand's abilities to the max and is somewhat good at manipulation, evident through his battle with Okuyasu. However while intelligent he does tend to not notice small things that could lead to his downfall, as shown in his fight with Josuke. After being sent to prison, he seems to have reformed and is no longer causing trouble as shown in Thus Spoke Rohan. Abilities Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable Akira was one of the many people Keicho Nijimura shot with the Bow and Arrow while trying to find a Stand user capable of killing his mutated father. Akira was one of the many lucky ones to develop a Stand, after which he became interested in Stands and their creation. The Nijimura Brothers (10) To further this goal, he forcefully took the Bow and Arrow from Keicho, leading to Keicho's death. From there on, he watched and tormented several people, among them Josuke Higashikata, while trying to improve in the use of his guitar skills. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (1) Akira phones Jotaro at his hotel, warning him to leave Morioh, adding that he killed Keicho, he has the Bow and Arrow, and that he won't bother them if they don't bother him, just before he destroys the phone. The theft of the Bow and Arrow causes Jotaro Kujo to mark him as a threat and search for a way to find the location of his person, as his Stand allows him to interact with others from a distance via electricity. Red Hot Chili Pepper Akira sends his Stand through Josuke's TV, fighting him in order to test his strength in preparation for the event of a confrontation with Jotaro. To help discover Akira's wherabouts, Jotaro calls on Joseph Joestar in order to again make use of his Stand, Hermit Purple. Immediately, Akira discovered their plans, which led to a short skirmish with Okuyasu Nijimura, in which he discovered that Red Hot Chili Pepper had a time limit, as when not reserving enough electricity, it grows weaker. Using this to his advantage, Okuyasu savagely beat the Stand before he accidentally opened a hole within the floor which led to a power line, which Akira used to reabsorb enough energy to defeat Okuyasu. During their next confrontation, Akira personally showed up to kill Joseph. He believed Josuke to be an easy match, underestimating the youth, which lead him to his defeat. Even after this Akira used his last power to teleport himself to the boat that Joseph was on, disguising himself as a Speedwagon Foundation operator. Okuyasu, acting as the bodyguard for Joseph, saw this and prepared to attack him, but Akira confused him by saying the other SPW Foundation operator was the real Akira. Okuyasu, not used to brainwork, decided to hit both and luckily struck Akira first. He was later put on trial with a sentence of three years behind bars with no bail or parole for the things he had stolen. It was there that Jotaro confronted him, saying that if he tried to escape, he and Josuke would hunt him down to the ends of the earth. He reveals to them that he shot the rat Bug-Eaten, but hides the fact that he actually shot two rats (Bug-Eaten and an unnamed rat). Mutsu-kabe Hill Akira, newly released from prison, asks for Rohan's autograph along with Tamami Kobayashi, claiming to be a big fan of his. Both are harshly rebuked by Rohan's editor Minoru Kagamari, who tells them that Rohan is busy at the moment, but Rohan, in turn, scolds his editor for treating him like a "slow mangaka who can't sign autographs" before signing autographs for the two of them with coffee using a special dripping technique. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Akira is featured as a playable character in All-Star Battle. In the Morioh City stage, when the stage hazard activates and puddles around the area are shocked, his exclusive electricity gauge is replenished to max if he is hit. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Akira was confirmed for the game along with Yoshikage Kira. In this game, he instead is an ally character, similar to his current status in canon spin-off of Rohan Kishibe series, as seen on the brainwashed black aura by Heaven Ascension DIO on him. He is partnered with a revived Shigekiyo Yangu, until they are defeated and saved from DIO's control by Jotaro with a Saint Corpse Part during the second encounter. Once recovered from the brainwashed state, Okuyasu asks a surprised Otoishi how it feels to be one of good guys now, while Otoishi is still frightened of Okuyasu's presence, thinking he wanted to get revenge for murdering his brother Keicho. However, he was relieved to have conversation changed to seeing Shigechi well again, but Otoishi is interrupted by the presence of the brainwashed Weather Report (who also died and was revived like Shigechi and most of the deceased allies), who was later defeated by Jolyne and Anasui, and saved, like Akira by Jotaro, using the corpse part. As DIO (in his Heaven Ascension form) sends the Joestars (except for Jolyne and Jotaro who fight DIO in Cairo) into his traps, such as creating an illusion of their brainwashed allies several times until succumbing to the control of the dark aura into giving the corpse to DIO. The Joestars and their allies' souls are absorbed into DIO to increase his power tenfold to kill Jotaro and Jolyne. Among the souls absorbed are Otoishi and his newfound allies. Otoishi's current status in a new timeline remains unknown, as he may be a reformed criminal, or may have reverted to his past ways. Tournament He is paired with Enrico Pucci in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Weather Report and "Kosaku Kawajiri". Trivia *The sleeves on Akira's jacket are a direct reference to the Australian hard rock band . *In Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Episode 2, he claims to be a fan of Rohan's work. *In All-Star Battle, if Akira is K.O.ed in the last round via any attack that doesn't down him, he will remain standing but in a hunched over position, mirroring the style of his defeat to Josuke in the story. *Akira is probably modelled after Kenji Ohtsuki, a Japanese rock musician and award winning writer, considering their same wavy hair and scar on the left side of the face. Gallery Manga= Chapter_312.jpg|Description of Akira's guitar Stunned.png|Stunned after his initial defeat Otoishidisguise.png|In disguise as a Speedwagon Foundation agent Tamami and Akira.png|Akira's cameo in Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe alongside Tamami Kobayashi |-| Anime= Akira first glimpse.png|Akira's first appearance, about to attack Keicho Nijimura. Akira with RHCP.png|Akira reveals himself, posing alongside his Stand. Akira detailing his dream.png|Akira expressing his dream to become a rock-star legend. Akira threatening Josuke.png|Akira threatens to beat Josuke with just his little finger. Akira expresses his rage.png|Expressing his rage through a guitar solo. Akira loves guitar.png|Ecstatic over his musical masterpiece. Akira draining power.png|Draining power from throughout Morioh. Stunnedanime.png|Stunned after his initial defeat Akira Speedweed disguise.png|Disguised as a Speedwagon Foundation agent. Okuyasu defeats Akira.png|Defeated at the hands of Okuyasu. Akira Key art.png|Key art of Akira |-| Game= L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg|Render for Akira in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a216f7f.jpg|Akira Otoishi and Red Hot Chili Pepper in All-Star Battle l_5189f1a2b1fe4.jpg|Akira reaches "Maximum Gauge"! l_5189f1a11eca0.jpg|Akira battling Josuke Akira A.jpg|Akira's "Speedwagon Foundation Costume" in All-Star Battle 4oti.png|All-Star Battle concept art OtoishiAkira jojoeoh.png|Akira in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Akira1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Evil turns good